It's Still Only You
by Animangod
Summary: Kurama X Hiei PWP X Plant Sex. Hiei wanted it and Kurama consented to it. Tried to keep it within cannon happenings, but May be slight OOC since been out of the loop for forever and a night.


It had been Kurama who seeked out the right plant, but it had been Hiei to suggest the idea. After a few weeks, Kurama had come back to his mother's home from his "school trip" with some new plant seeds. Hiei was already waiting for him, lying down on his bed, legs crossed, as Kurama returned to his own room, well aware that Hiei was there.

"Does my mother know you are here?" Kurama asked, after shutting the door behind him.

"Used your window."

"I'll take that as a no."

"How did your search go?"

"It went well, actually. Got some new seeds from the Makai. One should do just what you … suggested…" Kurama said blushing a bit as the idea came back into his mind of what they soon would be doing.

Hiei smirked a little, uncrossed his legs as he climbed off of the other's bed and walked over to Kurama. "Already getting excited? You pervert."

Kurama only blushed more, before retorting, "You're the pervert around here…saying we should have plant sex."

"It's not like you were being objective to the idea," Hiei responded reasonably, getting up on his tippy toes. Kurama leaned down and gave the other demon a kiss, knowing that was what he was after.

"Shuichi-kun!" called up his human mother, "Dinner will be ready soon, so you better wash up."

Kurama turned towards the door, and then towards the smaller demon, "After dishes?"

"I can wait for you that long." However, the demon disappeared in a flash, and Kurama turned to the curtain in his window just now beginning to flutter, his window clearly open.

Dinner was social, his mother asking about his trip, and Kurama having a story already prepared for her. After dinner, he washed the dishes for them before heading back to his room, telling Shuichi's mother that he was going to bed early. She nodded with a smile and wished him a good night.

As he returned to his room, Hiei still was not inside there, but he knew where the demon would be. Pulling out one of his seeds, he manipulated it and laid the plant (now in the form of Shuichi) under the covers. To any human checking, it would appear as if he was merely sleeping. Kurama then climbed out of his window, and went after his companion.

As Kurama came up to the place, he could sense some other lower level demons lurking about. Since Hiei was there, he knew the other could handle them, but it might take a while, so he helped out the other demon, by getting a few of those lurkers, not brave enough to come out and face him with pride. Cowards that belonged to some demon gang that preyed upon human children. He kept his presence quiet and pretended to just be Shuichi Minamino, pretending he was one of those children they were after, and walked amongst the lurker's midst.

Catching the scent of what they assumed was some oblivious prey, they let their brethren be assassinated by the ice demon as they stalked closer to the redhead. When they were too close to change their minds in time, Kurama let out his famous rose whip on the small fry, slicing most of them to ribbons. A few ones near the edge escaped, but not for long as Hiei came around the corner and used his sword to slice them in twain.

"What are you doing here?" Hiei had to ask as the blood of the last of that petty gang was swipped clean from his blade, Hiei placing the sword back in its sheath.

"Oh, just in the neighborhood…" Kurama answered playing it off easily, his whip transforming once more into a delicate rose that he tucked behind his ear.

"You're never _just_ in the neighborhood, Kurama…" Hiei retorted with his usual face before growing a smirk. "Does your mother know you're out this late?"

"Decoy in my place. Any normal human wouldn't be able to tell the difference between the two of us."

Hiei only smirked more as he knew what that meant. Kurama cast a small kekkai, enclosing only the two of them inside of it; there wasn't much else there but some ground to stand on. Hiei looked around at how undecorated it seemed, and found it almost too simple coming from the fox demon. However, he gave the other a little slack, knowing he had to concentrate on maintaining his decoy, the kekkai as well as controlling the demon plant he would be using inside the kekkai which was more difficult than his rose whip since it was from the Makai, not to mention Hiei and himself. That was a lot of concentration and willpower, so a simple basic kekkai could be easily overlooked.

Kurama smiled as he pulled out a seed from his pocket, flicking it into the ground of the kekkai, before moving closer to Hiei, "You still want to do this?" he asked, making sure. He would never take Hiei, be it himself or through another means without express consent.

"I'm sure; after all, the plant is like an extension of yourself."

Kurama leaned down and kissed Hiei. Soft, gentle, yet commanding as Hiei yielded to him. His moves were calculated, as he knew when the Makai plant would be strong enough to support the desires, so he bid his time, bringing light pleasure to Hiei, and to himself as he pulled back and saw the flush face of his partner. A distraction needed, as the plant weaved out small tendrils around them, yet the Judan master must not be made aware so soon. The demon plant needed to feed longer, and so Kurama did his best to keep the demon distracted with kisses and nips, keeping him sated for another few minutes, until the tendrils had grown longer, stronger, and began to weave closer, slowly reaching out for the black-haired demon. Slowly, tendrils wrapped around his legs and arms, catching the demon by surprise. Kurama took a step back, a few stray tendrils climbing him, the ends resting on his shoulders, arms and head, as though to watch Hiei with him.

It was surprise at first, but he didn't fight them, knowing to fight them was to fight Kurama. Hiei squirmed a little as they so easily picked him off the ground and held him securely in the air by his limbs. More came, thinner ones, softly prodding and prying his clothes away, with the limberness and dexterity of fingers. His shirt was pried up and his pants unfastened.

A few came, slowly rubbing against his nipples and another, a medium length one came into his unfastened pants and began to rub up and along his shaft. Hiei shuddered, and he blushed more as he watched his lover watching him, calculating the coordination of the plant's tendrils for Hiei's pleasure. Although he told Koenma 'voyeurism' was not his thing, that wasn't entirely true; it was the type of people-watching that mattered. And as he had the plant caress Hiei's body, a few began to slowly stroke him, keeping him hard, but never enough to release in pleasure.

Hiei's senses were assaulted as more slick tendrils teased, rubbed and squeezed over his entire body, one fatter one pushing its way into his panting mouth. The demon couldn't keep his eyes open, hips bucking with the attention, small whimpers of pleasure escaping. He opened up his eyes briefly, and seeing that possessive, almost jealous look, Hiei threw his head back as he tensed, brought to climax. His body shuddered as the plants slowed their attentions but continued, never stopping in their attentions, and a few new thin ones came over and began slowly prying at his hole. He let out a sharp gasp, even with the fatter one in his mouth and slowly shook his heated head.

At that Kurama came over still wearing that familiar face, so close to the one he used when calculating and sizing up his enemies, but that hint of lust and possesiveness in his eyes his enemies didn't get, nor that tiny upturn of a smirk. Kurama slowly pried the fatter one out of Hiei's mouth, and the smaller demon took some deep breaths before speaking, "N-not there….only…I only want yours there."

Hiei's voice was breathless but with some note of desperation, and that smirk became a little fonder, "Do you mean that, Hiei?"

Hiei blushed more, looking away. Kurama smiled, and pulled his face to directly face him, and kissed him passionately, "Only I get to fuck you there. You will never allow another, plant, demon or human to ever have that space."

Hiei loved that possessive tone in Kurama's voice, reminding him of Kurama's Youko side, dark dangerous, possessive, and he loved it. "Only you. So please…_aah_…!"

Kurama smiled, as he planted another kiss on Hiei before moving behind him, prying the thin tendrils off of him, "Sorry fellas…that spot is all mine." The thin tendrils seemed to droop, as though depressed, and he pet them gently, his fingers becoming slick with their fluids, and he pushed two into the demon. Hiei's hips bucked, and he gasped, the fatter one more than willing to return into his mouth and fuck it, while Kurama prepared his rear. Hiei couldn't stop moaning. Once two were no problem, and Hiei's hips kept bucking back into them, he added a third and stretched Hiei a little more, the extra tendrils wanting to join in, so they pulled down his pants and underwear and began to tease and pry Kurama's body instead. His own hips twitched, but he didn't fight the prying tendrils after his own body's entrance.

When Hiei was ready, Kurama slowly pulled out his fingers, before pulling him down and onto his throbbing slickened cock. About the same time, the plant thrusted one of its thicker tendrils straight into Kurama, causing his hips to jerk a bit suddenly, and both demons let out a sharp moan.

Kurama held onto Hiei, and waited a few moments before moving. As he moved, the tendril inside him fucked him at the same pace, causing him to moan and pant as he fucked his lover's hole, kissing and nipping at his available skin, as he pulled him mostly off to slam down on his cock. Hands dug into his hips, hard enough to bruise, and this went on, with the plant fucking Kurama and Kurama fucking Hiei, and the plant attending everywhere else on Hiei, and Kurama slowly panting out Hiei's name as he brought him down onto him, until eventually both demons couldn't take anymore, tensing up as they came, one right after the other.

The tendrils eased up before pulling away and Kurama held Hiei closer to him, wrapping his arms around his waist as he was suddenly fully responsible for Hiei's weight when the plant retreated completely. After calming down from the high, Kurama slowly pulled Hiei up and off of him, and set him down on the ground before his own legs wobbled and he awkwardly fell onto the ground, his pants and underwear still caught around his heels.

Hiei, who wasn't as weak-legged, as his whole body had been properly supported, turned around and kneeled down next to the fallen Kurama.

"Are you alright?" he asked, looking for Kurama's eyes, one hand on Kurama's cheek.

Kurama met Hiei's gaze and smiled fondly. "Wanna do that again sometime?"

"Heh," Hiei smirked, "I thought you'd never ask."


End file.
